Unanswered Prayers
by Purple Astro1
Summary: 'Nother songfic, comes after-waay after-The Dance.


Disclaimer: I'm sorry to do this to you again, but Zhane wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. Saban owns the Rangers, Garth Brooks owns 'Unanswered Prayers'. I don't have permission from either of them, so don't let on. I might make this into a series...Comes after 'The Dance' - a long time after - but you don't have to read that to understand this. I think it explains itself.  
  
  
Unanswered Prayers  
By   
PurpleAstro  
  
  
  
In the years he'd spent on Earth, Zhane had come to enjoy two things he'd never been interested in before. One was high school football. The other was country music. He listened to Garth Brooks sometimes. He wouldn't call himself a fan - although his wife had opinions about that - but the music usually spoke to him.  
  
  
Like now, for instance. Here they were, watching Angel Grove High's team - called the Rangers, for obvious reasons - and he'd just met someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
  
  
Just the other night,  
At a home town football game,  
My wife and I ran into  
My old high school flame.  
And as I introduced them,  
The past came back to me.  
And I couldn't help but think of  
The way things used to be...  
  
  
  
"Karone, Maria. Maria, Karone. Karone and I knew each other a long time ago." Zhane explained. Maria smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you, Karone. He talks about you some times."  
"Does he? Good things, I hope." Karone responded, smiling. "Zhane, the others are all in town. We're having - sort of a reunion. We tried to contact you, but..." she trailed off, aware of the curious looks Maria was giving them.  
  
She was the one  
I had wanted for all time  
And each night I'd spend praying  
That God would make her mine  
And if He'd only grant me  
This wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again...  
  
"I don't always check my mail. Everyone?"  
"Everyone. Ashley's even here, at the game. The others, they had other things to do..." Zhane nodded.  
"I know how that is. Tell me where and when. I'll see if I can come." Zhane wasn't been religious; Kerovians had no organized religion. But he had prayed pretty hard the first time he and Astronema had met...and she'd told him, later, that she'd prayed too. For both of them...  
  
  
Sometimes I thank God  
For unanswered prayers.  
Remember when you're talking  
To the Man upstairs,  
That just because He may not answer,  
Doesn't mean He don't care,  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are unanswered prayers.  
  
  
"It's just that it's been a while since we were all together." Karone went on gamely. "Andros thought it would be a good idea for everyone to meet up, you know, catch up on each other. We've even had a few babies, you know."  
"No, I didn't. Who?"  
"Well, Adam and Tanya had twins. Tommy and Kim - they got back together. TJ and Cassie, she finally stopped moping after Phantom. Ashley and Andros haven't had any yet...I'm sorry, we're being terribly rude. You probably don't know any of these people, do you?" she said to Maria.  
"By name and reputation, that's all. I've met Tommy once, I met Ashley, and I met Trini, but that's all."  
  
  
She wasn't quite the angel  
I remembered in my dreams,  
And I could tell that time had changed me,  
In her eyes too, it seems.  
We tried to talk about the old days,  
Wasn't much we could recall.  
I guess the Lord knows what He's doing,  
After all....  
  
  
"Well, that's the address. Do drop in, Zhane. And bring Maria. Please?" She smiled a smile that once would have dropped him where he stood. Now it seemed pale and cold.  
"I'll try, Karrie, I promise, but work's piling up...Give my love to everyone."  
"I will." she promised. He kissed her cheek, and Maria hugged her, and then she was walking away.  
  
  
And as she walked away,  
I looked at my wife,  
And then and there I thanked the good Lord,  
For the gifts in my life...  
  
Sometimes I thank God  
For unanswered prayers.  
Remember when you're talking,  
To the Man upstairs  
That just because He may not answer,  
Doesn't mean He don't care.  
Some of God's greatest gifts,  
Are unanswered,  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are all too often unanswered,  
Some of God's greatest gifts  
Are unanswered prayers.  
  
Zhane watched, knowing that Karone was taking a part of his life with her as she left. A part he had given up years ago, but never really let go of. Until now.  
  
Maria squeezed his arm lightly.  
"Regrets?" He smiled at her.  
"None whatsoever."  
  
As they left the grounds, he emptied his pockets into the nearest bin. Un-noticed among the clutter, the scrap of paper Karone had given him fell to the ground. And Zhane walked on with his wife.  
  



End file.
